


Dragonlord

by Dragonspectre



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Crossover, Dragons, F/M, Magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:08:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27600469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonspectre/pseuds/Dragonspectre
Summary: Harry won the battle of Hogwarts but the damage was already done. The Wizarding world was exposed and the world was at war in short order. The muggles have always been destructive and with weapons of mass destruction under their thumb, the world suffered a nuclear apocalypse. The Hallows protected Harrys from death but he lost everything that mattered. He had his vengeance but Death was not ready to let him die that easily. He now starts a new adventure as an agent of Death in the world of Ice and Fire.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	Dragonlord

Death by Veil was a better alternative than my continued existence, Harry mused silently as he stared at the Veil of Death which was pulsing eerily. Strangely he could hear no voices from the long-dead people he knew in his life which was odd. But he supposed that was because there was barely any magic left in the world. As far as he knew he was the last magical in this whole world. The only reason that he survived so far was because of the Deathly Hallows.

After he had defeated Voldemort at Hogwarts he had tried to return the Elder Wand to Dumbledore's grave. On the seventh day, he found the Elder Wand in his room at Grimmauld Place. Even the Resurrection Stone had magically appeared beside the Elder Wand. One day he took all the three Hallows and was about to bury them in Ignotus Peverell's grave but just before he could do that the Hallows dissolved into his body. The resulting magical backlash courtesy of the phenomena had knocked out the entire floo network of Magical Britain.

After that debacle, he had found that he could perform magic without his wand. Magic came to him as east as breathing and he could feel no exhaustion or resistance from the magic coursing through his body. He kept what happened with the Hallows to himself. He didn’t even mention this to Hermione and Ron. Instead, he conjured a piece of wood in the likeness of the Elder Wand and placed it inside Dumbledore's grave. With all the chaos that was going on in the Wizarding world his decision to keep his new status as the Master of Death a secret was a wise move.

The Wizarding world of Britain was in shambles. The entire Ministry apparatus of Magical Britain had fallen to Voldemort and in the wake of his demise, everything fell apart. The victors of Hogwarts had the daunting task of rounding up all the Death Eaters. There was also the part where the Ministry had to be rebuilt from scratch.

Harry would have liked to leave all the rebuilding business to Kingsley Shackbolt but he was reminded of the last time the Death Eaters got free through bribes. So he rolled up his sleeves and stepped into the forefront of dismantling the Purebloods. The first thing that he did was to storm Azkaban with the help of the Order and release all Muggleborn and Half-blood prisoners. Many of them readily joined his side to bring an end to all the Pureblood bullshit once and for all. After a few weeks of recuperation, they attacked the Ministry and put everyone there in prison. Many of them protested but Harry was having none of it especially after he saw and heard from the Muggleborns that were sentenced to Azkaban. Many of their families were killed or tortured. Most of the women were raped by these so-called Purebloods. He has spoken personally with each victim and he was adamant to bring the full might of Justice upon those responsible.

Every wizard and which that worked in the ministry was questioned under Veritaserum. Those who were found guilty of colluding with Death Eaters were transferred to Ministry holding cells pending further trial. The Death Eaters that were being slowly weeded out were sentenced to Azkaban and their assets seized to compensate their victims. The Goblins tried to protest but one visit from Harry saw to it that the little buggers bow before his orders.

While this was going on many Pureblood families banded together to push their agenda to disrupt the remodelling of the Wizarding world. He put a stop to that by arresting every single one of them as he was ruthless against his enemies. Their family manors were put under siege by the new Auror force that Harry had built up. The auror force was filled with muggleborns and half-bloods with a few purebloods in between. With overwhelming force, he subjugated families like Nott, Carrows, Macnair, Bulstrode, Rockwood etc. He did not stop at merely arresting them. He had their entire family homes looted and forced the Goblins to turn over their fortunes to the Ministry. The extra flush of gold was a godsend and he used it to reform the ministry and to provide assistance to the victims of the war.

It took him two long years to bring a semblance of normalcy to Magical Britain. It was no easy task but he managed to reform the Wizengamot into a more balanced governing body. He received aid in that venture from a most unlikely group. A group of Pureblood houses had banded together and stayed neutral throughout the war. They were led by Damien Greengrass and the good news was that the guy was willing to work with Harry in rehauling the Ministry but only for a price. The price being a marriage alliance. Damien wanted his eldest daughter Daphne Greengrass to become the wife of the new leader of Magical Britain.

The last two years of Harry's stay in the Wizarding World had jaded him. He was no longer the naïve Gryffindor that jumped at the slightest provocation. He knew that he needed to secure peace and stability in Britain as fast as possible. He agreed to Damien’s proposal and made Daphne his wife. While the marriage was on a political basis both of them committed themselves to work out their relationship. Of course many were not happy with what he did and chief among them the Weasleys.

For the next ten years, Harry ruled Britain with an Iron Fist. He smashed the corrupt beast that was the previous administration and established a system of meritocracy to build the Ministry. In his one decade rule, he expanded the wards around Magical Britain as he had a feeling that something was brewing right around the corner.

Unfortunately, this bad feeling just remained a feeling throughout his tenure as Minister for Magic. After a decade of his life being spent in the halls of power of Magical Britain, he retired to civilian life preferring the company of his wife and two daughters. He was the youngest wizard to have held the office and the longest serving. His father-in-law tried to persuade him to stay in the office but Daphne managed to talk her father out of that as she preferred to have Harry home now that they had children to raise. She had become enamoured with the Potter charm after a decade of married life.

With his retirement, he concentrated on completing his NEWTs which he had abandoned in his pursuit of rebuilding magical Britain. He didn’t attend Hogwarts again but rather took the exam independently. With that part of his education over he was planning to write a book on Defense against the Dark Arts but he was offered a position in the Department of Mysteries. Daphne was the one that insisted that he join the department as he could further his magical knowledge. Seeing the idea had its merit he was quick to accept the offer. These were the best years of his life as he learned magic in the DoM and returned to the warm embrace of his family. Sadly these good days were not to last.

Just as his instincts implied something really bad happened in the muggle world. The muggles with the aid of a few disgruntled muggleborns had finally learned of the Wizarding World. If it was just an isolated event the ICW and individual ministries would have taken care of it but it was a worldwide exposure. Within months the entire world had turned mad with religious lunatics taking to the streets crying Apocalypse and all that rubbish. Witch burnings started anew and just like last time the victims were innocent muggles but that soon changed.

Across Europe Muggleborns who were treated as second class citizens sold out their respective magical nations. The Russian ministry of magic was the first to fall. Many witches and wizards were captured and experimented on which unleashed a full-fledged war on the entire continent. The violence was quick to spread out and it evolved into a world war. Within a year the entire world was at war and nuclear bombs began to fall one by one.

Nuclear weapons were the Achilles heel of the Wizarding world. There were no wards or spells capable of defending or containing radiation from the bombs. It was very evident when the first bombs were dropped in Japan towards the end of WW2. Since then every magical government has been trying to come up with a proper defence to no avail. Harry lost his wife and children to the poisonous radiation that was engulfing the entire globe. Many wizards and magical creatures died in seconds coming into contact with the radiation but he remained unaffected. The death of his family had made him mad with rage and he began exterminating muggles indiscriminately. He dedicated his life to destroy anything that was not born with magic and he finally accomplished that goal. Fed up with the entire world he designed a ritual that would target every non-magical creatures on the planet with his magic as the sacrifice. He had hoped that the ritual would kill him and the muggles but when the ritual took effect he still remained standing. Nonetheless, he was happy to note that the muggles died in droves no matter where they were hiding. With his thirst for vengeance sated he decided to bring an end to his life and the only way he knew that would work was the Veil of Death.

This was how he found himself deep beneath the broken remains of Department of Mysteries. He walked straight into the veil without flinching and then a cold feeling enveloped him. He felt as if he was falling through a gigantic hole. There was no sense of time but he could still feel his magic. He could not project his magic outwards but within the confines of his body, he could feel his magical energy. He realized that his magic was being repelled by the surroundings and refused to interact with him. It was as if he was in a place that was beyond time, space and magic.

“Very astute of you Harry.” A voice rumbled in the dark pit but Harry thought he was imaging it. All of a sudden everything lit up so bright that forced him to close his eyes. When he managed to open them he was lying face down on a vast grassland. He quickly scrambled to his feet and looked around but as far as his eyes could see there was only grass and nothing more.

“Did you except floating white castles in the clouds Harry?” a feminine voice asked from behind him and he found green eyes identical to his own staring right back into his own eyes. The woman before him wore a black armour with green intricate patterns. A green cloak was draped over her shoulders and her entire legs were covered in metallic greaves. Dark black hair flowed down from her head beyond her shoulder blades. She had pale skin and pouty red lips. The woman was as tall as he was and had an unearthly beauty to her.

“Yes, Harry. Death is beautiful or did you expect to find a skeletal figure to greet you?” the woman let out a chuckle and Harry noticed the world around him brightened as if reflecting the mood of the woman.

“You are death?” Harry asked hesitantly.

“Yes. You sound as if you are disappointed.” Death raised an eyebrow in amusement

“I just never thought death as a person existed.” He admitted

“That is quite foolish of you Harry. After all, you mastered all three of my gifts to the Peverell brothers.” Death shook her head

“I just assumed that they are powerful magical artefacts that are part of a magical ritual.”

“You are not wrong. The Hallows does not make you the master of death. The three Hallows combined forms a magical nexus that will only activate if the person holding said items decide to let them go. You satisfied all the necessary conditions for the nexus to be absorbed into your soul. Now, here we are.” said Death with a sweeping gesture.

“Why? What do you want with me?”

“I need a medium through which to act upon the many worlds that scatter across the fabric of multiple realities. Look at what happened to your own world, Harry. I desperately wanted to reserve balance but without a medium to act and enforce balance worlds will fall to disaster. Only death can bring balance to life.”

“I don’t care. I would like to move on and join my family.”

He was rewarded with a kicking laugh from Death.

“Join your family? What are you talking about Harry? There is no joining in any deal. After death, the souls always dissolve into energy and join the universal energies that make up your reality. There is no version where you can relive life with your wife and children. Even with all my powers, it is impossible for me to grant such a wish. Look at how long it took to even bring someone like you into my plane of existence. What you ask is simply impossible.”

Harry was silent for a long time trying to come to terms with what he learned. His concept of death was that he would get to meet all those he knew in life in another plane but know that he thought about it he realized that it was a stupid hope. He felt a cold hand on his shoulder and his startled eyes found the eyes of Death.

“Harry I cannot understand what you feel but know that if it was in my ability to do so I would have rewarded you with your wish. At the very least I would have given you another chance at life with your wife and two daughters. In many ways, you are a son to me. You are the first mortal to shrug off the curse of death not just once but twice.” Death patted him on the back and waved her hand making the space before them ripple. Different images began to flicker into existence and Harry watched as worlds upon worlds began to tear apart.

“You see what is happening. Too much life brings discord to the world. Only magic remains the balancing factor that tips the scales in favour of life. If life remains unchecked without magic then chaos will be unleashed upon the world. If you agree to my proposition then you will be able to help a lot of people. You will be able to prevent the fate that befell your own planet.”

Harry immersed himself in thought. There was really nothing that was tethering him to life or death. Even if he died he would not be able to join his family according to death. The magic inside him was longing to be used again and again but death would merely waste that. The only way to move forward was to see where this goes.

“What exactly do you want me to do?” he asked eventually coming to a decision. The smile that he received from Death made him a little queasy but he was not backing down from his decision.

**Braavos 296 AC**

The House of Black and White was closed to all outsiders which made many Braavosi curious of what was going on. Normally, the temple was always open for worship but this was an exceptional day. Inside the dark halls of the temple, Faceless men gathered near the pool of the main room that housed the statues of almost thirty gods. All of their eyes were trained on the statue of the Stranger which was glowing in a pale white light.

Suddenly a blast of pale light shot out of the statue lighting up the hall of Gods. A white door materialised and a humanoid figure walked out of the door startling even the most seasoned assassins.

‘Surely this was the Many faced God in mortal flesh.’ thought many of the Faceless men.


End file.
